Rain Brings Happiness
by AwesomePerson
Summary: Smitchie oneshot.- It's raining and Mitchie misses Shane.


**A/N: A random idea that came into my head, seeing as it's raining now. It's probably a bunch of tosh, but hey! I though I might as well. And if you're reading closer to the heart…I'm sorry I'm spending time on one-shots instead of on your chapters XD I'll get round to it one day xxx**

* * *

Mitchie stared aimlessly into the rain-filled sky, grey clouds rolling far into the distance and heavy droplets pounding into the soft ground. She sighed heavily and drew her knees up to her chin, resting her head on the misty window pane.

She missed Shane; _really_ badly. He was on tour **again**, wowing the world with his 'amazing musical skills' as he liked to put it. Mitchie scoffed and let a single tear seep out of her eyes.

They hadn't spoken properly in over a week. Yes, they'd had fleeting conversations that usually consisted of Shane saying "Hi baby, I really miss you, love you, I'm really busy, got to go, bye!" and her sobbing for half an hour afterwards.

The pounding rain increased and she sighed once more in frustration and sadness, looking over at her phone on the dresser that hadn't rung for days. Her and Shane used to be so close, a thousand texts and at least five phone calls a day.

But over the four months they had been together, they had drifted apart. Four months…Wait! Four months! Mitchie sat bolt upright. Today was their four month anniversary. _And he hasn't even called._

Letting go of her inhibitions, Mitchie let out a small sob, hiccupped once or twice, and then let an unrelenting flow of tears find their way down her cheeks.

She just wanted things to change; she wanted everything to go back to how it had been at camp rock- happy, innocent and sweet.

The past was filled with glorious memories, amazing friends and the best boyfriend in the world. Now everything felt boring, old and far away.

The sound of a car driving through the rain broke into her thoughts momentarily and she was distracted from the thoughts of her distant boyfriend, wondering who would want to drive in horrible weather like this.

Thundering rain soon replaced the sound of an engine and Mitchie forgot it, it was probably one of her mother's dinner guests.

_Why did she choose today, of all days, to have a barbeque?!_ Mitchie thought to herself, uncurling from the window seat and stretching upwards, brushing out her crinkled up clothes.

Murmured voices could be heard from downstairs as the door opened, let in a few visitors, and closed again.

She was just about to open the door when she heard footsteps coming upstairs. Why would anyone be up here?

The footsteps paused outside her door and her heart started to beat faster- why was there someone standing outside her door?

All of a sudden, the door was flung open and Mitchie screamed as the bloodthirsty, murdering, crim- "Shane?"

The tall, shaggy-haired rock star stood, leaning against the door frame, a huge grin covering his face.

"Happy anniversary baby." He said quietly. Mitchie's eyes filled with tear and she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck in a crushing embrace. His wet leather jacket sent shivers through her body but that only made her hug him tighter, never wanting to let go.

She squeezed her eyes tight shut and inhaled his musky scent, the scent that she had been craving since they had parted.

Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed openly in happiness. He was here! Her pulled back from her gently and looked deep into her eyes before pulling into a sweet, long-awaited kiss.

Her hands traveled into his damp hair and his arms tightened around her waist as they forced their mouths against each other, battling for dominance, trying to show all the emotions that had been building up.

When they finally pulled away, they stayed close, not wanting to be apart from each other, even though Shane's damp clothes were making Mitchie's wet too.

They gazed at each other in wonderment and Mitchie noticed the film of moisture over Shane's eyes. No matter how hard he was trying to hide it, Shane Grey wanted to cry.

Mitchie laughed out loud and Shane quirked and eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Oh, nothing; I've just missed you, so, so much." Mitchie whispered back, unable to trust her voice not to break into sobs again.

"Well, I'm here now baby. I love you." He whispered back, soft, minty breath tickling her face.

Mitchie grinned widely and pressed a supple kiss to his lips.

"I love you too." She murmured back, happy at last.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? A lot of fluff and stuff. :) xx**


End file.
